Desesperadamente escurridizo
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje1 = Sensaciones Sónicas (La desesperada vida de DJ)|estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México (¡Nunca nos atraparás!)|direccion_doblaje1 = Xóchitl Ugarte (La desesperada vida de DJ)|direccion_doblaje2 = Moisés Iván Mora (¡Nunca nos atraparás!)|traductor = Alan Prieto (La desesperada vida de DJ) Arturo Moreno (¡Nunca nos atraparás!)|adaptador = Arturo Castañeda (La desesperada vida de DJ)|direc_musical = Luis Leonardo Suárez (La desesperada vida de DJ y ¡Nunca nos atraparás!)|ingeniero_mezclas = Gerardo Suárez (La desesperada vida de DJ)|gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay (¡Nunca nos atraparás!)|fecha_grabacion = Febrero 2019 (trailer) Marzo 2019 (versión final)|doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2019}}Desesperate Slippery '''ó '''Desesperadamente escurridizo '''es una película animada estadounidense de 2019, dirigida por Fernando Tampio y Skyler Page y producida por Reybond Cartoons, '''BOOM! Productions, Bolder Media, 20th Century Fox y Diamond Films. Es un especial de crossover entre las series animadas para adultos: La desesperada vida de DJ (creada por Fernando Tampio) y ¡Nunca nos atraparás! (creada por Skyler Page), siendo el episodio número 15 de la segunda temporada de esta primera y una precuela a la tercera temporada de esta última. Esta película hace parte de de la nueva edición de películas directa a vídeo de Reybond Cartoons (también llamada "Age Cartoon 2019"), siendo la segunda producida de esta misma. Se estreno directo a vídeo el 15 de marzo de 2019 en Estados Unidos, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 22 de marzo del mismo año. El crossover fue anunciado el 22 de julio de 2018 en la Comic Con San Diego por Skyler Page y Fernando Tampio, quien a su vez revelaron la trama y bocetos de storyboard. Posteriormente, un adelanto de un minuto del crossover fue lanzado en cines como la escena post-créditos de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!: La película. El 21 de febrero, se lanzó su avance oficial en el canal de Youtube oficial de Reybond Cartoons en Estados Unidos, recibiendo una aclamada aceptación. En Latinoamérica, el avance se lanzó el 2 de marzo en el mismo canal de Youtube oficial en su versión latinoaméricana. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alejandría de los Santos *Alejandro Mayén *Benjamín Rivera *Berenice Vega *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Christopher Vaughan *Circe Luna *Dafnis Fernández *Dan Osorio *Enrique Cervantes *Erick Salinas *Erika Langarica *Fernanda Robles *Fernando de la Laguna *Gabriel Juárez *Gerardo Alonso *Hildegard Radau *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Ileana Escalante *Itzel Mendoza *Jocelyn Robles *José Luis Orozco *Juan Pablo Ruiz *Laura Ayala *Leopoldo Falcón *Lorenzo Acosta *Marisol Romero *Melissa Gedeón *Mildred Barrera *Óscar Gómez *Óscar Rangel *Pablo Feliciento *Patricia Acevedo *Raúl Anaya *Raúl Solo *Rossy Aguirre *Salvador Delgado *Santos Alberto *Sergio Suárez *Teresa Ibarrola *Toni Rodríguez *Valentina Souza *Verania Ortiz *Yaha Lima *Yolanda Vidal *Yuma Rodríguez Canciones *'Desesperado hasta el cansancio' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Inteligente + Maquina = Éxito' **Interpretada por: Blas García (Profesor de ciencia) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Renacimiento' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev), José Antonio Macías (Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Larry), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe), Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'El enigmático y bizarro futuro' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron), Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'El detrás del enigmático futuro' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Danza Orgánica' **Interpretada por: Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Eduardo Martínez, Roberto Salguero, Sergio Mujica (Bailarines orgánicos de Twerking) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Desesperadadamente escurridizo' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron), Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Un ya no tan enigmático futuro' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Óscar Flores (Kev) y Luis Leonnardo Suárez (coros) *'Lo bueno del enigmático futuro' **Interpretada por: Karla Falcón (Chica del centro comercial), Ernesto Lezama (Abuelo Kev), Humberto Vélez (Lavyn), Carla Castañeda (Dany Jr.), Mauricio Pérez (Austin) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Un futuro que amamos odiar pero a la vez odiamos amar' **Interpretada por: Óscar Flores (Kev), José Antonio Macías (Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Larry), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe), Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Desesperadamente escurridizo (final)' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron), Ricardo Mendoza (Demián), Óscar Flores (Kev), José Antonio Macías (Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Larry), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Joe), Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Fer) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Canción de elecciones (escena-post créditos)' **Interpretada por: Raymundo Armijo (Alcalde de Ciudad Orgánica) e Irwin Daayán (Presidente de Ciudad Orgánica) Reparto (trailer) Voces adicionales *Alan Prieto *Alessia Becerril *Erick Selim *Fernanda Gastélum *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Patricia Acevedo *Rossy Aguirre *Yamil Atala Trivia Datos técnicos *Esta es la primera producción de Reybond Cartoons doblada en colaboración entre dos estudios del mismo país (Sensaciones Sónicas y SDI Media de México), siendo que normalmente es entre dos (o mas) estudios de países diferentes. Sobre el reparto *Al ser el crossover doblado en los estudios (SS y SDI) de las dos series, los repartos de estas mismas fueron respetados. *Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron) y Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) ya habían doblado a sus respectivos protagonistas de La desesperada vida de DJ en el adelanto de un minuto del crossover que se usó como escena post-créditos de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!: La película, haciéndolo en el estudio SDI Media de México, pese a que la serie se doblaba en Sensaciones Sónicas. Para este crossover, los cuatro actores doblarán a sus personajes desde el último estudio antes mencionado. *José Antonio Macías (Director de "San Death" y Dany), Gerardo Reyero (Chófer del bus y Larry) y Arturo Mercado (Superintendente Ryan y Rey Orgánico) participan en el crossover doblando personajes de ambas series. *Por razones desconocidas, ni Karla Falcón (quien la dobló en la primera temporada y en la película) ni Isabel Martiñón (quien la dobló en la segunda temporada) retoman a la Chica del centro comercial en el trailer, siendo sustituidas por una actriz aun por identificar. Ya para la versión final de la película, Falcón retomo al personaje. *También por razones desconocidas, Salvador Reyes no hace de narrador del trailer del crossover, siendo que este pertenece a la segunda temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ, serie en la que el hace la presentación e insertos, siendo sustituido por Emmanuel Bernal, quien también hizo de narrador en el segundo trailer de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!: La película. En la versión final, al haber dos narradores, el de La desesperada vida de DJ (interpretado por Fernando Tampio, creador de la serie) fue doblado por Salvador Chantrés García, mientras que el de ¡Nunca nos atraparás! (interpretado por Skyler Page, creador de la serie) fue doblado por Daniel del Roble, siendo esta la segunda vez que hace de narrador en la serie, después del teaser trailer de la película. Por el lado de los insertos, al ser la película perteneciente a La desesperada vida de DJ, Salvador Reyes los retomó. *Rita, la esposa del presidente de Ciudad Orgánica, que es un personaje recurrente de ¡Nunca nos atraparás!, regresa en esta película, teniendo nuevamente un rol de diálogo, después del episodio "¡Atrápame!" de la primera temporada, que fue el único donde habló, dado a que en sus posteriores apariciones solo hacia cameos. Tanto en la versión original como en el doblaje, se le respetó a su actriz de voz original de dicho episodio. *El Rey Orgánico y la Reina Orgánica fueron coincidentemente doblados por Arturo Mercado y Magdalena Leonel, quienes eran esposos en la vida real. *Tanto actores recurrentes de Sensaciones Sónicas como de SDI Media de México participaron en el crossover, haciendo tanto sus personajes fijos, como voces adicionales. Sobre la adaptación *Nuevamente, al ser el crossover doblado en los estudios de las dos series, todas las traducciones de las dos series se respetaron, desde el nombre de la preparatoria San Death de La desesperada vida de DJ dejado en inglés, hasta el nombre de la ciudad Organicity de ¡Nunca nos atraparás! traducido como Ciudad Orgánica desde la segunda temporada de dicha serie. *Casi todas las canciones de la película tuvieron los coros echos por Luis Leonardo Suárez, quien es el director musical de ambas series desde sus respectivas segundas temporadas. La única excepción a la regla fue: "Canción de elecciones", al carecer de estos mismos. *Los gritos de DJ y sus amigos al intentar escapar de Ciudad Orgánica se dejaron en inglés, exceptuando los que hacen cuando se alegran de estar en esta misma. *Aunque la película fue lanzada para un público adolescente y adulto, dos frases de la versión original tuvieron que ser adaptadas al contener groserías en esta misma, las cuales fueron: **Cuando DJ se harta de su desesperación de estudiar en San Death, en la versión original decía la siguiente línea: "You are to blame for my fucking life ("Tu eres la culpable de mi mierdosa vida"), que en el doblaje fue adaptada y quedo como: "Tu eres la culpable de mi miserable vida". **En la escena en la que DJ y sus amigos observan a los bailarines orgánicos de Twerking empiezan a hacer su baile respectivo, en la versión original, Kevin decía la siguiente línea: "I have not seen anything more disgusting since that party in the gay club" ("No he visto nada mas asqueroso desde esa fiesta en el antro gay"), que en el doblaje fue adaptada y quedo como: "No he visto nada mas asqueroso desde ese monstruo del drenaje". *En la versión final de "Desesperadamente escurridizo", la voz de Óscar Flores como Kev suena mas aguda a comparación de la primera versión. Sobre la comercialización *Al final del trailer, aparecen los créditos de doblaje al español latino, siendo el segundo crossover de Reybond Cartoons en mostrarlos, después de Misión Rockanrolera. *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan dos veces a José Antonio Macías, Gerardo Reyero y Arturo Mercado en las voces de sus personajes de ambas series. Véase también Age Cartoon 2019 *¿Donde esta mi dignidad? *' ' *La vida no es tan divertida *La Gran y Montañosa Aventura de los Backyardigans *El Día de la Independencia: Festejo por Nada *Un príncipe en la ciudad *PepsiMan: Héroe de Marca *Rap contra Hip-Hop *Sherlock Holmes: Un Caso Aterrador e Imposible de Resolver *Cop y Dyan: Batalla Tecnológica *Dragones contra Dinosaurios Otros *¡Nunca nos atraparás! *La desesperada vida de DJ Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración